Midnight Meeting
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Padme has gets a surprise visitor. For Valentine's Day! A/P mush. Or fluff. Whichever. Oneshot.


**Midnight Meeting **

**By Serena**

**A/N:** _Just a short, sweet oneshot of a reunion of Anakin and Padme. For Valentine's DAY!! (hugs) Fluff, fluff, fluff. _

_**Disc:** Don't own SW, unfortunately!  
_

* * *

It was midnight, and Padmé was wide awake. She couldn't stop thinking of Anakin, of what he was doing, of whether or not he was in danger, fighting battles, defending the innocent species caught up in the war. It wasn't fair that he couldn't be home for Valentine's Day, but Padmé supposed that she was being selfish.

_Selfish? I share the man I love with the entire galaxy… I think I'm allowed a little selfishness every now and then. _

Her mind went back to earlier that day when she and Sabe had been strolling through the streets of Naboo and watching the festivities that all the couples were joining in. Padmé had watched with a bitter sweetness as young lovers kissed and laughed, chasing each other through the streets while no one really minded, middle-aged couples eating together in the cafes while the children were being babysat at home, and old people taking leisurely strolls through the streets, hand in hand. Padmé was extremely happy and pleased for all of the couples who got to share in this one time a year event, but it made her heart ache for the man she loved, and she wished that for one day, they could do all the things that normal couples did – go out and have fun without worrying about whether or not someone would recognize you.

Padmé sighed. Why, when they loved each other with full heart and soul, did the galaxy seem utterly determined to tear them apart? Did the Force have a hand in this? Or was it just bad luck?

Padmé rolled over on her side and stared into the large pasty-white moon that shined into her bedroom with a rare intensity. She wondered if Anakin were looking at the same moon and thinking about her as well. She hoped he was safe. She hoped that he would come back soon. But when the war was over, then what? Then what would happen? The Jedi Council wouldn't let them stay married… but would they break the two apart?

Padmé decided that she'd had enough brooding for one night and didn't want to stay in bed any longer. She slipped out from under her covers and padded over to the window. Her thin, silky nightgown went down to her toes, and her sleeves flowed outwards from the elbow, causing them to drop down as she let her arms fall to her sides. Padmé's room overlooked the front gardens that led down to the water where ships would dock. For a fleeting moment, her eyes scanned the dark area to see if any craft were there – but no. The water lapped gently against the dock, and there was no ship.

Padmé sighed. It would do her no good to create false hopes only to have them dashed like the water would dash against the wood of the dock. Deciding that staying in her room wasn't doing her any good, she tiptoed out of the large house, almost a castle, really, and slipped out onto the lawns. Breathing in the cool, but not too cool air, she found herself breaking into a smile as her eyes scanned the beautiful moon-drenched scenery before her.

Feeling an uncharacteristic of wildness, Padmé suddenly broke into a skipping run and flew through the gardens. With the wind rushing by her and the moon gleaming onto her silver-colored gown, she felt as if she were flying. Finally, coming to a stop near the path that led down to the dock, she laughed and twirled around in a circle. She twirled and twirled, feeling giddily like a little girl again, until breathless, she dropped to the cool, fresh grass on her back and smiled up at the moon. After inhaling and exhaling deeply, her eyes drifted shut as she spread out her arms to rest next to her head, her hands embedded in the cool leaves of green.

Padmé didn't have time to register a dark and sudden shadow covering the light of the moon as a hungry mouth suddenly descended upon hers. Her eyes flew open, and her hands tried to fly up to the intruder's chest to push him away, but she found that they were trapped to his chest by two strong yet gentle hands – wait – _hand. _One was metal. Padmé dared not to hope...

The thief in the night pulled away, and as Padmé caught her breath, she found herself gazing into two moonlit stormy-colored orbs.

"Anakin!" She breathed.

His profile, not hooded for once, stood dark and almost black against the moon as it fell onto parts of his dark golden hair that appeared silver and light blue in the light. She saw a familiar grin appear on his face, and those two eyes darkened with intensity. Padmé swallowed.

"Padmé…" he whispered in a low voice, "I've missed you… so much."

"I can't believe you're back!" She whispered back, smiling widely as tears began to fall down her face. "You're here!"

His hand came up and softly wiped the tears away. "I'm here, Padmé," he replied quietly. "I'm here." He leaned in and kissed her again, tenderly, lovingly, as if he never wanted to let go. And Padmé was certain that she never did.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling slightly away.

He smiled again. "And I love you."

He kissed her again.

END

* * *

_Short and to the point. Happy V-Day, everyone! :) _

_- Serena_


End file.
